Mutti
by traumschwinge
Summary: Eines Tages platzt Italia herein und will von Doitsu wissen, wer Mutti sei. Blöd nur, dass Ludwig keine Ahnung hat, wer das sein könnte.- Kein geistiger Höhenflug, aber ich hatte meinen Spaß daran.


A/N: Das hier basiert darauf, dass ich immer lachen muss, wenn ich den Anfang von Doitsus "Maru kaite chikyuu" höre und niemand in meiner Umgebung seine Mutter tatsächlich Mutti nenen würde. Ich kenne das Wort tatsächlich fast nur in dem Zusammenhang, wie Gilbert es hier verwendet. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wer gemeint ist ;)

* * *

„Ne, ne, Doitsu", rief Feliciano als er bei seinem besten Freund hereinschneite. Nicht, dass das etwas besonderes gewesen wäre, eigentlich war es beinahe schon alltäglich. Und immer wieder hatte er etwas neues auf Lager, dass gewisse masochistische Tendenzen in Ludwig weckte.

Besagter Deutscher seufzte schwer, bevor er zurückgab: „Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, Feliciano. Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

Fröhlich kam der Italiener ins Wohnzimmer gehüpft. Dass er auch einmal hätte ungelegen kommen können, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. „Wer ist Mutti?", fragte er ganz unschuldig.

Überrascht legte Ludwig das Buch, dass er eigentlich hatte lesen wollen, beiseite und sah seinen Freund überrascht an. „Wie bitte?", wunderte er sich.

„Hab ich es falsch gesagt?", jammerte Feliciano, kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen. „Ich hab gehört, wie Gilbert über sie gesprochen hat. Das muss ja eine furchtbare Frau sein." Sein Gesicht wurde von einer leisen Ahnung der Angst geziert, doch das war nichts ungewöhnliches.

Ludwig schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Von wessen Mutter redest du?" Was auch immer Feliciano von ihm wollte, noch verstand er es nicht.

„Nicht Mutter, Mutti!", jammerte Feliciano. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, wenn Gilbert damit meinte."

„Du weißt, dass die meisten von uns keine Eltern haben, oder?", vergewisserte sich Ludwig noch einmal.

Feliciano nickte wild. „Natürlich. Aber Gilbert hat auch nur von Mutti gesprochen, nicht von seiner Mutter."

Ludwig runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Von wem hatte sein Bruder da nur gesprochen? So weit er sich erinnerte, gab es keine Frau, die die Bezeichnung „Mutter" von ihnen verdient gehabt hätte. Und überhaupt würde er niemals eine Frau _Mutti_ nennen. Mutter vielleicht, Mama war auch okay, aber Mutti? Wer sagte das schon? Wenn, dann fiel dieses Wort doch wohl eher im Spott.

„Seltsam", murmelte er schließlich. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wen er damit gemeint hat. Ich werde das am besten Gilbert selbst fragen. Aber komisch ist es schon."

„Ve~ Okay, wenn Doitsu das sagt, dann macht er das auch", freute sich Feliciano, offensichtlich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gestellt. „Komm, Doitsu, spiel mit mir Fußball!"

Und bevor Ludwig es sich versah stand er schon in seinem Garten und kickte zusammen mit Feliciano den Ball über den Rasen statt noch ein bisschen zu arbeiten.

Als er am Abend erschöpft, aber glücklich und satt von der Pasta, die Feliciano noch unbedingt hatte kochen wollen – „Damit Doitsu auch mal wieder etwas gutes zu essen bekommt, ve!" – sich endlich an seinen Schreibtisch setzen konnte und noch ein paar Dokumente durchsehen wollte, fiel ihm das merkwürdige Gespräch vom Mittag wieder ein.

Gilbert war noch immer nicht zu Hause, sicher übernachtete er wieder irgendwo, womöglich bei Francis oder Antonio, im schlimmsten Fall mit beiden in einem ihrer Häuser und hatte nur wieder einmal vergessen, Bescheid zu geben. Doch das Thema ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Schnell wählte er Gilberts Handynummer. Ein Lob auf die moderne Technik, selbst wenn ihr einziger Nutzen darin bestand, dass der Albino hin und wieder erreichbar war, wenn man ihn brauchte.

„Kesesese~, West, vermisst du deinen awesomen großen Bruder so sehr, dass du einfach anrufst", meldete sich Gilbert schon nach kurzem Klingeln.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur was fragen", antwortete Ludwig. Es war eindeutig zu spät und er war zu müde um seinen Bruder länger zu ertragen. „Feliciano hat heute Mittag etwas komisches gefragt. Er wollte wissen, wer _Mutti_ sei."

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte vom anderen Ende der Leitung, sehr zu Ludwigs Ärgernis. Als Gilbert sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte – zumindest genug, um sprechen zu können – kicherte er: „Sag bloß, du weiß nicht, wen ich damit meine?"

„Nein", war Ludwigs knappe Antwort. Wieso sollte er auch?

„Ausgerechnet West, der dauernd darauf besteht, dass ich mich politisch auf dem Laufenden halte, weiß nicht, wer mit Mutti gemeint ist?", schallte es aus dem Hörer.

„Spuck´s endlich aus!" Ludwigs Geduldsfaden war kurz davor zu reißen.

„Schaust du jemals Satiresendungen? Oder hörst Radio, das nicht nur aus Nachrichten besteht? Mensch, West, mit _Mutti_ ist immer die selbe gemeint", lachte sein Bruder. „Mutti ist natürlich …"

Dieses Mal konnte Ludwig dem Drang nicht widerstehen, er musste sich einfach die flache Hand an die Stirn schlagen. Wie kam man nur auf solchen Unsinn?

* * *

EDIT: Da jeder die selbe Frage schreibt (Schaut hier keiner die Heute show oder Neues aus der Anstalt?): Mutti ist natürlich Frau Dr Merkel. Mensch, Leute, das ist Allgemeinbildung. Eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht angeben, weil mir die Geschichte so, wie sie ist, besser gefällt.


End file.
